The Reasons
by frayed1989
Summary: PostHogwarts. Harry and Ron are roomates. Ron has become a work aholic while Harry brings home a new woman every third night. One the night of Ginny's wedding rehersal to Draco Malfoy, the two friends find themselves closer than comfort
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I can post it because I'm not sure if it should be rated MA or just M... so yea, like be prepared.

**Chapter One**

It was pissing outside. I mean real mean pissing, soaking everyone right through within the first ten seconds of being outside. The clouds were hanging dangerously low, with full, grey bellies, ready to open up and pour upon unsuspecting people as they walked the dingy streets of London. Most people held black umbrellas above their heads while some unlucky bystanders such as myself, pulled their jackets over their head to block the cold droplets of water that splattered the ground.

That particular day of pouring rain started out like any other day for myself. I woke up to friend my best friend/roommate passed out on the couch with that week's whore splayed out next to him. I quickly threw a quilt over their nude bodies before moving into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee to wake up my system. There was a message on the answering machine from Mione who had called to remind us of Ginny's rehearsal dinner which was that night.

Two months earlier, Draco Malfoy had proposed to Ginny, shattering Harry's dreams of ever being with her and making me angrier than I had ever been in my entire life. Even though Draco Malfoy ended up being a good guy (don't know how that ever happened), it turned out that my baby sister and him had been having a secret affair ever since Harry told Ginny that he couldn't risk her getting hurt while Voldemort was on the rampage.

Mione, by the way, married our potion's professor, Severus Snape, five months after we graduated Hogwarts six years ago. You can guess how much that stung considering we had a pretty good relationship our seventh year of Hogwarts. She obviously didn't feel the same way. She now has two sons with the greasy git.

Looney Luna got married too to no one other than Neville Longbottom. Now, I have to admit, they are a good pair. I'm happy for them, really, and so is Harry, but we're screwed. Right, so, my love life isn't that great. It's no where near Harry's who has a new girl every third day. But, I guess being a hero helps. Not a side-kick.

Right, so Mione left a message. I downed my cuppa before I moved back into my room to gather fresh robes before I took a shower. Harry stepped into the bathroom a few minuets after I had started my shower, taking a piss but not flushing the toilet before he left to change. I finished my shower, flushed the toilet, got dressed, and pocketed my wand before exiting my bedroom to leave for work.

"Harry! Harry sweetie, come back to me!" Ugh. Her voice is higher than the last. I wonder where Harry picks up these girls. I could hear Harry mumbling something in the kitchen as I walk into the living room where the girl is waiting, nude, and free, unaware that last night's lover has a worn out roommate. When I entered the room, she shrieked like a banshee as they all do, accusing me of robbery, as they all do. I'm tired of this and sure enough, I've gained another head ache. I'll need to have another talk with Harry.

"Shut up Susan!" Harry's voice bellows from the kitchen. He has a hangover. The girl screeches back at him, telling him that her name isn't Susan but Mandy. I don't know how he confused the two names. They sound nothing alike. I yell a goodbye to which he doesn't respond before I apparate out of the house to work at the Pub/Quidditch Merchandise Shop I run with Harry. When I form back in my office, I remember that I don't know if Mandy was a witch or muggle. It doesn't matter anyway. Harry will just convince her that she was only seeing things as he always does.

The day went by with nothing exciting. The Pub is always empty during the day while the Quidditch shop is swamped with young wizards and witches buying brooms, books, and other memorabilia. Colin Creevey works in the shop while I finishing paying bills and trying to sort out whatever financial mess Harry has gotten himself into.

There is something I should tell you about Harry. That final battle with Voldemort, it killed a part of him. Harry was not a murderer; he didn't have it in him. Even though Voldemort was his enemy, even though that monster had destroyed Harry's life in more ways than one, Harry couldn't kill anyone. Which was why when he fired off that last killing curse at Voldemort, it took a part of him with it. Loosing Remus and my father only added onto his guilt. Harry had this idea back then that he had to keep everyone safe. That the world rested on only his shoulders and no one except for maybe Mione, Remus, my family and myself tried to convince otherwise. The world was perfectly content to let my best friend think he was the only one that could save them when the world knew that wasn't true. And Harry was perfectly content to believe it though it beat him down every single second of the way. It was a miracle he made it at all.

So because of all this, my best friend changed. And then when Mione married Snape and Ginny told everyone about her relationship with his number two enemy, it broke Harry even more. And I was having a hard time picking up the pieces. It wasn't like anyone else was helping. I was all that Harry had. To Harry, I was the only one left that truly cared about him. But we all know that's not the truth. But what is true is that I was the only one willing enough to show him I still cared.

So the day passed by quietly, Harry staying at home to sleep off his hangover, Colin holding down the fort while I worked out debts and any other errands I had. It was right as I was leaving for home, I like to walk home to blow off steam because we all know what type of temper I have, that it began to pour down rain. Ice cold, hard rain. I sighed, grumbling as I pulled my jacket over my head. It didn't help. I would have apparated home if the street wasn't so crowded with muggles. A sigh escapes my lips and I can see it cloud in front of me. The temperature has dropped with just the rain.

There is minimal noise in the street. Just the sound of feet on wet pavement, opening of shop doors, and the swish of a car rolling by. It seems that no one is talking. The rain has pulled their moods down. Of all the faces my eyes rest upon for a moment, there are no smiles. Just people, trying to get through the day.

The rain is pelting down harder now, almost as if it was ice instead of rain but I know it's not that cold. Another block to go and I'll be safe inside my warm, cozy apartment where hot tea will be waiting for me. That is if Harry has woken up yet. Somehow, I doubt that he has. I'm jogging now, trying to get there faster. The constant beat of rain upon my neck is getting annoying.

The apartment building stands tall in the dim grey sky. And luckily for me, Harry and my apartment is on the top floor. I make a beeline for it, crossing the street without being hit and almost diving into the building to get out of the bloody rain. Looking all around me and making sure no one can see me, I apparate into the living room of the apartment, in front of where Harry is sitting on the couch, pulling at his cock to bring on an orgasm.

Suffice it to say but this has happened before. Also, when this has happened, I can't help but become a little aroused myself. The way Harry throws his head back, the way his lips are parted just slightly, the way his tongue darks out between those pink lips, the way his neck is flushed all the way up to his cheeks, it's all intoxicating. Of course to admit this aloud would be a big error in which the room would flash red and I'd have to kill myself by jumping out the window and forget my wand so that I cannot levitate myself down safely to the ground. So I act like any normal, roommate who has just apparated in on his best friend who seems to be having the wank of his bloody life.

"Bloody fucking hell, Harry!" My arms throw up to shield my face as I close my eyes and turn away from him. I can hear him gasp, startled, breathing heavily. He is silent for a moment and I wonder if I should just walk out of the room and go have a wank myself or just wait and see what happens.

"Ron! What are- you're supposed to- I was just-" he stumbles to find the right words, stumbles to explain the position he's in yet again. I have been catching him a lot lately. Usually when I get home from work. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose though I don't think he's aware of my more-than-just-friends feelings for him. I can hear him, shifting uncomfortably on the couch as just for a second, I allow myself to imagine just what it would be like to relieve that tension from him just once.

There's a tug on my belt loop, pulling me towards him. I let my arms fall to my sides but I keep my eyes closed. I know that if I even look at him for a millisecond and see the flushed look about his cheeks, I'll jump him. "Ron, you're hard." His whispered words waft to my ears and I gasp unintentionally. He saw it. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Double fuck with a cherry on top. There's more tugging on my pants that make me shut my eyes even tighter if it's possible. A part of me wonders why the hell he's tugging at me instead of yelling in disgust at the idea of his best mate becoming hard for him. "Ron."

"Harry." I'm not quiet sure what to do. There are three choices. One, break away from his grasp on my belt loops and make a run for my room before locking myself in it and pounding my head against the wall until my brain is working again. Two, open my eyes, look down at him, no doubt flushed and still hard and still aching for that release, and let all hell brake loose. And three… three, well, I can't think of one but it might possibly involve me jumping out the window while conveniently forgetting my wand.

I gasp when I feel Harry's fingers against my hip, slipping into my pants as if to get the feel of my body before he pops the button and unzips the pants. There's more tugging, only downward so he can pull at my boxers. Yes. I wear boxers. Plain boxers. No fancy design or anything with any writing. That's more for my older brothers Fred and George and even then I know for a fact that they prefer to go around commando. It's not very pleasing. For me.

Another gasp escapes my lips when I feel the cold air hit my groin area before Harry gasps the shaft with his warm hands. I can't help it. I open my eyes. The sight before me is seriously something plucked out from one of my numerous wet dreams about Harry. His pink tongue darts out to wet his equally pink lips. His green eyes are somewhat closed and his jet black hair is a mess of loose curls that end a little past the nape of his neck. His left hand is grasping my cock firmly, his thumb brushing over the tip while his right hand is working on his own. Seeing this only makes me harder and I can see Harry smile slightly. And then he leans in and takes me into his mouth.

A moan this time, loud and long echoes through the room. Fuck, his mouth is hot and wet. His tongue lapping against my skin is invigorating. My knees are weak all of a sudden and I find myself grasping Harry's strong yet tiny shoulders to hold onto something. Fuck, the way his tongue swirls around me, well. I can tell this isn't his first time although that kind of does damper my thoughts a bit. I don't like the idea that another man has touched him before me.

The tightness which was once in my chest has now slithered down to my stomach, filling me with warmth while getting tighter at the same time. I'm jerking into his mouth now, and I can feel him gasping around me as he pulls at his own cock. If I was really flexible, I'd be repaying the favor right now. He moans, the vibrations flowing through me. The next thing I know, I'm exploding into his mouth all too soon, but it feels so good. When I was with Hermione, I used to come in these jerky spurts, as if I had to coax it out sometimes but with Harry it just pours and the thought that he can do this only brings a smile to my face. He swallows it all, sucking harder as if to make sure he takes in ever drop.

My hands move to hold the back of the couch as I kneel down on my knees. He still hasn't come. I bat his hand away and take him into my mouth. Time to repay the favor as I was saying before. It's new, this thing we're doing. I've never been with another man before. Hell, I haven't been with anyone since Hermione and that was five years ago. At first, I'm hesitant but the feel of Harry's hand in my hair only spurs me on. I want to do this for him. To give him this release. I want to make him yell. I want to make him shiver. I want to possess him.

My hands come into play, going with the rhythm of my mouth and tongue. I must be doing a good job because it isn't long before he's coming into my mouth. He tastes salty, almost bland but I swallow it as if it's the sweetest water I've ever tasted. He's malnourished. Skinny. I vaguely remember wishing he's take better care of himself. I can feel some of it dribble down my chin as I lap at the tip of his cock. He is breathing heavily. He hadn't uttered a sound.

I look up at him, taking in the green of his eyes, the flush of his cheeks. I want to commit this to memory. It's silent and his thumb catches the cum that has dribbled down my chin. He brings it to his lips and sucks on it, tasting himself. It's erotic, wonderful; it'll be in my dream tonight. It's unreal, surreal and I want more. Fuck, I want so much more than this.

I grab his neck and pull him down before smashing my lips against his. There's a startled gasp, his hands tightening on my clothed shoulders and even though my eyes are closed, I know his are wide open and staring in surprise. My tongue is pushing at his lips. His hands relax and his lips part. My hands move to his waist, his hips and I pull him towards me, hard. My fingers dig into his skin, leaving behind crescent moon marks as our lips and tongues and teeth clash. His arms wrap around my shoulders and hold as my lips leave his mouth and travel down jaw to his neck. He moans a low husky sound that reverberates from his throat to my lips as they attack that very same place.

And then the thought hits me. Does Harry want me as much as I want him? Does he want this to be more or will I become another notch in his bedpost though I don't think he actually does put notches into his bedpost after every one night stand. He does realize that I want more, right? Of course he does. He must right? Or else what's the point of being best mates? I hope he knows.

I sigh, giving his neck a kiss before placing an even longer yet equally chase kiss upon his lips before I pull away and close my eyes. I'm getting closer to jumping out the window every day and I wonder if he is to. Maybe we can jump out together.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reasons**

**Chapter Two**

"Fuck." My eyes snap open and I stare up at Harry who has this glazed look about his green eyes. He has put his glasses back on, but I can still see just how green they really are. It'll be a pity when he finally dies at one hundred seventy five and I won't be able to look at them anymore.

He throws his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose before he looks back at me with a huge, smug, grin on his lips. He's staring at my crotch, and his mouth opens in a laugh. I can feel my ears getting red as I stumble to stand back up and shove myself back in my boxers before I yank up my pants. "Be careful there, Ron, you'll hurt yourself," he states laughing that wondrous laugh that makes shivers run up my spine. I glare and him and yank the zip-

"FUCK!" Oh fucking God, this must be my punishment for sucking off my best mate. The zipper got caught and how it managed to do what it did through my boxers I have no fucking clue. All I know is that the floor is nice and I'm going to be laying on it for a long, long time. Fuck, I think I'm bleeding. Oh sweet Merlin! I can hear Harry cracking up and I shut my eyes tightly. Yup, it says in the bible that I am not supposed to do anything sexual with someone of my gender. This is my punishment all right.

You think my best mate would help here. I don't know, do something. I writhing in pain on the ground, clutching my groin, curled up into a fetal position and Harry is just having a fucking laugh riot. "Stop laughing you bastard!" I whimpered, rolling so that I'm on my knees, buckled down.

"I told you not so fast!" Harry stated, the laugh still in his voice, but he's calmed down now. I can hear him putting on his pajama pants and I wonder if maybe throwing myself out the window right now would be a good idea. "Now, you're going to take off your pants and sit on the couch. I'm getting the first aid kit."

I groan, grumble, protest but Harry hauls me up and pats my shoulder, that damned smile still firmly in place. I growl and gingerly take off my pants. I'm afraid to look down. I don't want to see blood seeping through my boxers because boy do I feel it. Fuck it hurts. I hate you God. I sit down on the couch and hug my knees to my chest. It still hurts. My vision is blurred.

Harry's back and he kneels down in front of him. "You'll need to take off your boxers or else I can't treat the cut," he stated, all doctor like. He's lucky I'm in so much pain or else I would be kicking him in the face. I growl and look away, pushing my boxers off and quickly pulling my knees back to my body, closing my eyes. He's smiling, I can just tell. "Don't know why you're so red Ron. After all, you just gave me the best blow job I've ever had a few minuets ago."

"Don't be so crude," I spat softly, looking at him over the top of my knees. He gives a small smile and nods his head.

"I can't see the cut if you sit like that," he whispered, his hands gripping my shins and prying them apart. "Hold your legs up by your thighs; I need you to spread yourself out for me." His voice is gentle, soft and sort of sultry though I don't think he's trying to be. I really don't want to do this. I really just want to go into my room and cry like a little kid again. This is the most embarrassed I've ever been in my entire life. It's more embarrassing then the time my mom walked in on me wanking to a picture of the captain of the Chuddley Cannons. He looks at me with those green eyes and I soon find myself splaying myself out for him like a wanton slut. He smiles, his lips quirking up a bit higher at the left corner of his mouth.

He has on those latex gloves and holds a cloth ball between in between his thumb and index finger. "Now, I'm going to put some ointment on the cut, so it doesn't get infected." His other hand grips the base of my cock, lifting it to see the cut, a small slither just under the head on the underside of the shaft. God, please, kill me now. Please, please, please, if you are really there, you would fucking kill me now.

A chuckle, I know what from. I'm getting hard. "I'm going to put on the ointment now." I close my eyes, bite my lip and wait.

"Gah!" It's cold, practically freezing. My hips jump forward and into his hands as I grab a throw pillow and burry my face in its cloth. With the jerking, it's like he's giving me a quick hand job and I find myself biting into the pillow to keep myself from moaning. Another chuckle, light and satisfied. He grasps me again and gently swabs the ball across the cut.

He teases me when he's finished and rubs the head of my penis with his rubber clothed thumb, spreading the pre-cum which I know has leaked out. I can't help it. I figure it's only natural and it's probably a good thing that I did become aroused by his touch. But it's still embarrassing. "Would you like a Band-Aid?"

"No!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the pillow. "It would hurt even more when I had to take it off!" I can see him nod his head through the pillow. I hear him take off the gloves and pack up the first aid kit. My legs are still splayed out for him, my hands still holding up my thighs though I'm not quiet sure why. When his warm hands touched the skin on my inner thighs, I realized why. Cautiously, I peak out from the pillow to see my best mate placing a kiss on the skin there. "Harry, what are you-"

"Shh." Another kiss, on the opposite thigh before his tongue darts out at licks the tip of my penis. _Holy Mary fucking mother of fucking Jesus Christ, God, and the holy fucking Ghost._ Hips jerk up involuntarily, I inwardly yell at them. His warm hands guide my legs so that my knees hook over his shoulders as he takes my cock into his mouth once again. I vaguely wonder if he should be doing this so soon. After all, this is the way STDs are spread, you know. Is this sanitary? _FUCK._

One finger, unnoticed, has slipped inside of me. INSIDE OF MY FUCKING BODY. Oh sweet lord, Merlin please – "Ahhhh!" He thrusts the finger in further, stretching me and hitting my prostate. Oh fuck it hurts. It hurts so bad that it's actually fucking good. I can't believe this. I must be losing my mind. Deep throat, back up and out with a pop before back in again, finger in my ass following in rhythm.

And my hands! I think I'll cut them off after this, the damn traitors. I gave them the permission of handling my most prized body part and this is how they repay me. Instead of pushing Harry away like they should be doing, oh no! One hand is buried in Harry's hair, pulling, pushing, tugging. The other is teasing my left nipple, twisting and pinching it until it's fully hard. My body hates me. It's official. It's not listening to my brain anymore. Oh no, it's going right along with my penis on this one.

"Ahhh! Ung- Har-ahhh!" What the hell am I saying? Oh god, I can form coherent sentences, words! He hit it again! Two fingers! Two fingers-two fingers-two fingers-two—"Ahhh! Harder Harry!" The hand that was playing with my nipple flies over my mouth. What the fuck did I just say? Harry looks up at me with that sultry smile and stands up.

"As you wish," he whispered, stripping him self of his bottoms and placing himself at my butt hole. He's going to put himself in me. Oh god- this is not going to be good. His hands are gripping my waists, his mouth is attached to my lip and I can feel the tip of his cock, wet with pre-cum and my opening. "Ready?"

No! No I'm not fucking ready! I'll never be ready for this. I have to prepare myself. I have to be the one to woo you! Not the other fucking way around. No way in hell am I ready!

"Y-yes."

Shit.

"Ahhhrrgghhh!" There, now you've done it you've poof! He's fucking huge, stretching me so quickly, and no lubricant except for what I had when he was finger fucking me. I clutch at his back, dig my nails into him, trying to make him feel the fain I'm feeling. He's still, as if he's afraid he'll rip me in two. There are tears in my eyes, he's kissing them away.

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" He wraps on hand around my cock, coaxing it into hardness after it had softened a bit. No matter how gay I am, not many guys think it's so hot when they have something as thick as a fucking baseball bat shoved up their asses. But he's gentle and soon I'm hard again, and rubbing myself up against his stomach. He slowly pulls out and quickly pushes back in again, making me cry out in half pleasure and half agony. "It'll get better. I promise you." There's my Harry. There's the man I fell in love with. That sweet smile, those beautiful green eyes, that soft honey deep baritone voice. Where had he gone? Doesn't matter, he's back.

"Faster," I grown and arch myself up into him, hooking my knees over his shoulders. His hands grip the back of my thighs as he leans down to me, not quiet reaching me so I have to push myself up on my elbows just to reach him, and kisses me softly, before biting my bottom lip. This position is interesting. I'll make sure we do it again after I'm used to him. I'll also make sure we switch places because while I'm sure Harry is quite masculine, let's face it. It is more likely if I'm top and he's bottom. I'm bigger. That's all there is to it.

He's pulling at my cock harder now, slamming into me without restraint. I'm going to be so sore but it'll so be worth it. "Fuck Ron, I'm gonna come." My head's thrown back, over the couch's armrest. I can see the flat's front door from here.

"Harder Harry! Please- uhn!"

"As you wish, Ronniekins." Close my eyes, slam my hips up to meet his. Fuck this is better than quidditch even though it hurts like hell. A jiggle- what's that noise? _The door! Someone's opening the door!_ It's locked then can't get in-oh fuck yes! _What if it's Hermionie?_ Fuck Herm-own-ninny. _Open your fucking eyes!_ As you wish.

Open, Harry, over me, biting his lip, eyes closed, face flushed, god he's so beautiful. I reach up and drag him down, smushing my thighs against my chest. I never thought I was this flexible. Smash my lips to his, teeth clash, tongues dart and taste. Fuck me harder Harry, fuck me so much harder. Another jiggle. Harry. I knock. Harder. A female voice. Harry. A click. Harry. The sound of air being pushed back. Oh-

"FUCK!" I throw my head back in ecstasy as I shoot off my come, covering our stomachs, my thighs and his hand. I'm sated and it isn't long before he's spilling himself inside me, hot and fast and so much. He pulls back to allow my legs to flop to the couch before he flops down on top of me, he head resting just below my collar bone.

"Once I've gained control of my legs, we're doing that again," Harry mumbled against me, nipping at a nipple. I moan. A cough.

That wasn't from me.

It didn't feel as if it was from Harry.

"Well then, this is interesting."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reasons  
Chapter Three**

This seriously cannot be happening. "Shit!" Harry practically leaps off of me and falls comically to the ground while trying to cover himself. With what, I don't know. He's on his own. I've grabbed hold of one of the pillows and have it situated over my now limp cock. Hey, if you saw Severus Snape standing in your door way, you'd quickly lose your boner too.

"Severus- please control your son- oh my! Sweet Merlin!" Hermione Snape gasped as she covered to pairs of little eyes from view. Both boys squirmed in their mother's grasp as she stared open mouthed in shock as Harry who scrambled back onto the couch and tried to hide in my shoulder. It really wasn't working. I'm not quiet sure what to do. I've never had one of my best friends/ex-girlfriend and her husband/old teacher walk in on me after I had just finished having sex with my other best friend who also happens to be male. I don't think this has ever happened to Harry either.

"We should go get changed now," I state loudly after a few seconds, jumping off the couch while grabbing Harry's hand and dashing towards my bedroom and out of site. I pressed my back up against the door and sighed. Today was not going the way I envisioned at all. Of course, the sex and stuff was brilliant but the whole pulling the zipper up too fast and people walking in on us after we had finished a pretty damn good shag was not very nice at all.

"Ron, my suit is in my room," Harry stated after a few seconds. I nodded and jumped across my bed to the closet.

"I'll get changed really quick then get your suit. I'm sure my sister can forgive us for being a smidgen late," I say, pulling up my boxers and my dress shirt. Harry nodded and laid back down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Next time, we gotta put wards up or something. Honestly, barging into a person's apartment. What were they thinking, not knocking," Harry groused as he looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled on my pants, carefully and slowly pulling up the zipper before pulling on my socks and nice shoes quickly.

"They did knock mate. You were just so enthralled you didn't notice," I stated with a cheeky smile. Harry gave a laugh and propped himself up on his elbows.

"And you weren't?" he asked. I smiled as I began to fumble with my tie.

"I heard it, didn't I?" He smirked and jerked me towards him so that I lost balance and almost fell on top of him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my neck, causing me to gasp and practically melt at the contact. "Harry, we can't," I groan as I pulled away.

"Later."

I smiled and shook my head while walking to the door. "You are a sex maniac, Harry." He laughed at that and smiled. "I'll be back in a second."

Twenty minuets and thirty-six seconds later, both Harry and I are dressed and ready to leave. Not that being quick didn't make any difference. Hermione won't speak to either Harry or I. She has to communicate to us through Snape who is not pleased. But I think that his son Matthew pulling on his hair is adding to his annoyance also. We apparate from our apartment to the Malfoy manor where the reception is being held. "Right then, I suppose I should go see my sister," I state, pulling at my fingers, feeling my face growing hot under Hermione's angry glare. This is going to be a tough night, I can tell.

I start to walk away when Harry grabs my sleeve, stopping me in my tracks. His green eyes are begging me to stay with him, to not leave him alone with the Snapes. "Find Remus, he should be around here with Sirius somewhere." He nods but doesn't let go. I sigh, giving him a small smile. Would it be okay to kiss him? Just to sort of relax him? I debate this in my mind, standing there looking at him as I bite my lip. I'm confused at what do. Usually I would just pat him on the back and give him a smile. Usually that would be enough but does he expect more now that we're- wait, JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE?

"Ron!" Hermione snaps, her hand rubbing her swollen belly. A third Snape is on the way. It should be illegal to breed with the overgrown bat. I look at her, expecting her to have grown fangs and ready to bite my head off. Snape puts his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in a slow relaxing motion which makes Hermione close her eyes and coo.

"You should go find the littlest Weasely, Ronald," Snape states with a quirk of a grin. Matthew and Sloane run around their parent's legs, Matthew's pudgy little legs carrying him as fast as they can away from his older brothers grasp. I nod and quickly peck Harry on the lips, not thinking before rushing off so I don't have to put up with the mother to be.

I find my younger sister with Luna and mother, chatting away; making sure everything is ready for the rehearsal dinner. I can't help the smile that graces my lips at the sight of my baby sister, all grown up and beautiful, her cheeks rosy and her smile bright. Its times like these that I find myself wondering when did the time fly by? My baby sister was getting married. A sudden wave of sadness sweeps over me as I think back to times when I believed I would be where Malfoy was right now, with Hermione as my bride. I sigh and look back, my eyes searching the crowds. I find Harry grinning, talking with his godfather and old professor. And then I remember the past few hours I spent with him.

Fuck.

"Ronald! Come over here and give your old mother a hug!" I turn around, smile firmly in place, arms open, ready to embrace. She smiles and her arms wrap around my waist, her head resting against my chest. Years ago it was the opposite.

"How are you mum? Are you doing okay? You're back's not giving you anymore trouble is it?" I can't help but be concerned for my mum. She had a good scare a few weeks ago when she was trying to carry something heavy down the stairs from the attic. She ended up tripping over something and falling down two flights before Dad got to her. She only got out of St. Mungo's two weeks ago.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm feeling younger than I have in years!" She gave a delighted chuckle and looked about the crowd. "My dear Harry is here, isn't he?" I nod and point him out to mum. "How is he doing, he's not seeing that retched Mandy woman he took to seeing a few weeks ago is he?" I shake my head and place my head on the small of my mother's back, guiding her towards Harry. I'm not sure how to broach the topic of Harry's relationships, mainly because I'm not quiet sure what relationship _we're_ in.

How do you tell your own mum that you had mind blowing, ass numbing sex with your best mate and then ask her what to do because you don't know exactly where you are in each other's standing? You have no clue? Good. I'm not alone.

We walk through the crowds who part and say hi with friendly or fake smiles on their faces. "Mum, I've got a problem," I start, my gaze fixed on Harry who we're closing in on. By that I mean we're still far enough away so that he won't hear what I'm saying.

"What is it, love?"

"Well, it's this guy." I pause, hoping she'll catch my drift that this isn't just any guy. "We're friends right, like best mates and recently, we started doing more than just friends things together." She nodded stopping and turning to look at me. "I mean we haven't you know, but we've… well you know." Fuck, could this get anymore embarrassing? Maybe I should ask Fred and George about this instead. After all it's no secret that my two older brothers can be a bit incestuous. No, they'd make it public, they have no tact. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Mum, I really like him and I think he likes me the same way but he's also been known two well, have a lot of notches in his bed post."

"We're talking about Harry, aren't we?" I can practically feel my eyeballs pop out of my head. Is it that obvious who I was talking about? Well, I did say guy but come on, mum's known I've been gay since she caught me wanking to a picture of the MALE captain of the Chuddley Cannons. I look around, wondering if anyone's been listening into our conversation. I don't think anybody has.

"Mum, can we not say his name?" She sighs nodding. "It's just confusing as all." Again she nods, taking my hand in hers as she resumes walking towards Harry.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is this. Sit down and talk to him Ron, before you get in to deep. You don't want to go all the way with him before you find out if he's serious about you or if you're just another notch in the bedpost for him." Fuck. Too late mum. Way too late. My bum gave a shot of pain and I cringed. Thankfully that was the only body part that wasn't feeling so great. It seemed Harry had some magical healing saliva or something because my dick was feeling just fine.

Harry's smile grew when he noticed mum and I coming closer to him. I couldn't help but smile to. Would anyone notice? Would they notice the secret smiles, the stolen glances or kisses that would take place within the next two hours? Staring at him, I realize don't really give a flying fuck is someone noticed. Remus and Sirius are smiling happily, both holding glasses of wine as they look at both Harry and I. I guess I'm not the only one asking for advice.

I place myself sort of behind Harry, at his shoulder but next to him at the same time. He reaches back, his hand grasping mine and giving it a gentle squeeze. From the look of our elders who are surrounding us, they've noticed it too. I note the content smile on Harry's lips as he takes a sip of his wine and can't help but smile to.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding rehearsal!" Draco's voice booms over us, causing the wine in our glasses to ripple at the vibration. Harry and I turn around to look at them, my little sister resting up against him, her fingers playing with the lapel of his jacket. I can practically feel Harry swallow the spit in his mouth as he leans back against me. I grip his shoulders, massaging them as I had seen Snape do the same to Mione. I spot them towards the front of the group, Snape trying to keep Matthew in his lap while Sloane sits at attention next to his mother. Harry's shoulders relax and he looks back and gives a small smile.

"If we could just head down to the gardens outside that would be spectacular. We want to do this as quick as possible. No doubt everyone is starving." Chuckles ripple through out the group. Draco and Ginny lead the way as the Weasely and Malfoy clan fallow along with friends of the couple.

"We're in for a long night," Sirius sighs, gulping down the rest of his wine before placing it on the table. Remus fallows suit, patting Sirius on the back as he nods.

"I'll agree to that."

* * *

My back hits the door before it's fully closed. Fuck, the knob skids against my side. Harry's hands are on me, pushing my jacket off my shoulders. I pull at my tie while pushing at Harry's jacket before pulling his lips to mine. _Fuck he tastes so good._ I can't help myself. I thrust my leg up against his groin. He groans loudly and rubs against my leg in response. The ties are off and the shirts fallow, joining our jackets on the ground. The closet is dark but I can see him, his skin pale and flawless. 

It's my turn now. This time, I'll make him writhe in pleasure. This time I'll be the one slamming into his prostate repeatedly as he cries out in pleasure and agony. Fuck, just the thought of it has gotten be hard. I grab his shoulders and swing us around, slamming his back up against the door. Kiss again, his tongue is shoved in my mouth and I wonder how I have enough room for both his and my own. He tastes of wine, his breath sweet and hot. He'll make me go mad with his taste.

I can't get his damn pants off fast enough. What is this? Do I need a fucking key to get this off? Has he suddenly decided to wear a bloody chastity belt? _THIS IS NOT FUCKING ROBIN HOOD: MEN IN TIGHTS!_ "Ron! I need you." Panting in my ear. Need me- hold on a god damn minuet. If you weren't wearing such a bloody confusing belt, you're pants would be off and I'd be slamming you into oblivion! I growl and reach for my jacket as I grab my wand. One little spell and the belt flies across the tiny space of the closet. Undo the button, unzip the zipper and their off in two seconds time! NEW RECORD!

"Ron put it in me! Put your big thick cock in me!" Talking dirty. Okay. I like that. I fumble with my belt and find I can't get it off. _WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!_ Harry grabs at my wand which I had dropped on the floor and my belt is off at the other side of the closet. Pants dropped, cock out and ready to rock. Harry turns around and sticks his ass out.

"Ready?" Do I really need to ask? I slam into him.

"_YES! OH SWEET MERLIN YES!"_ He's perfect. Tight, wet, and clinging to me as I pull in and out. I think my penis has found a new home. I'm going to regret having to take him out when it's all over. Harry presses back against me, doing just about as much work as I am.

"Touch me Ron, please-uhn!" _As you wish_. I reach around, gripping his penis in my hand, rubbing the head with my thumb before falling into the rhythm of moving my palm up and down. My other hand finds one nipple and I pull out it. "More Ron! I want more!" _As you wish._ Pull out and push him down so that his back is resting on the carpeted floor. Push his thighs back to his chest, his ass coming up off the ground, meeting my cock half way before I thrust back into him. This must be heaven I'm in. If it's hell I really could care less.

"You love my cock, don't you?" He nods his head which has sort of been thrown back in ecstasy. "You love it when I pound into you." He moans his head thrown to the side now. Pull all the way out and thrust back all the way in, as far as I can go. "Mine." Did I just say that?

"Yours! Only yours! Uhhn!" Yep. I said it. Sit back on my heels and bring him up with me, my hands holding his cheeks, my lips smashing against his, his legs wrapped around my waist. Fall back onto my back and Harry picks up pace, still kissing me. I grip his cock in my hand and pull him off towards climax. Just as he shoots his load, the door to the closet opens and my head which had been rest against it hits the floor with a bang.

"Dammit! Why can't I get some damned privacy any more?" I yell angrily, cringing at the burst of pain from the back of my skull. A chuckle sounds above me. I open my eyes.

"Well for starters, you could not have hot gay monkey butt sex in the hallway closet after our sisters wedding rehearsal. Right Fred?"

"Exactly George! Dinner hasn't even started yet Ronnie!" The twins smile down at us and they're not the only one staring. It's when I hear my younger sister yell in rage that I groan, sit up, and close the closet door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reasons**

**Chapter Four**

Well this day is turning out just great. I sigh and look over at my partner in crime. He smiles, his eyes closed and his glasses reflecting the dim light that's on in the grand closet. He looks younger for some reason and I can't help but think I've just butt fucked a fifteen year old when he makes that expression. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Wonderful. It's my mother. Harry shrugs and begins to pull on his dress robes and I fallow suit. "You get your arse out here! I swear you are not too old to put over my knee boy!" Harry snickers and I shove him lightly.

"Shut it. You're just as much in trouble as me." Harry shook his head, pulling me down to his height and kissing me. Oh I'm melting. I'm his slave. Where's my collar and lead? I think I misplaced it somewhere. "You're going to be the death of my Mr. Potter."

"That's what they all say." I can't help but smile pitifully as we open the closet door and walk out. Mum grabs my ear, yanking my down while Harry disappears behind the twins, most likely to find Sirius and Remus.

"What in the world did you think you were doing? And one your sister's night! I am deeply ashamed of you! How could you do this to your sister? How could you do this to the family? Now that retched Malfoy woman will never let this marriage go through!" I sigh, pulling away and roll my eyes. "This is all your fault!" I look over the tops of people's heads, finding Harry standing in his god father's company, both smiling and looking as if they were talking about something scandalous. Man, I want in! "Are you listening to me? Go apologize to your sister this instant!"

"Where is she mum?" She points one stubby finger down the hall. I spot Draco standing outside a door, leaning against it, trying to get inside. Ginny. This day's going to get a whole lot worse. At least I'm getting hot gay monkey butt sex out of it.

Draco's back tenses immediately when I whisper his name. I don't want to startle the poor bloke. Yeah, I hate him but he's marrying my little bit sister (who I dearly love- really) who can be a pain in the ass. It's the red hair, runs in the family. He turns around, a vicious sneer set on his face. "You get in there and make this better or I will make it so you and Potter never fuck again!" he snarls as he jabs his index finger into my chest.

I back up and put my hands up in mock surrender. He growls, shaking his head as he stalks off. All I can really do is flick him off from behind but I don't think that'll really help. I turn around and stare at the door. It's huge. The room behind it is probably bigger than the first and second floor of the Burrow combined. I gently knock on it, hearing it echo throughout the hall. "Ginny, it's me."

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" The scream vibrates through the door and seems to smack me in the face. Ouch, that'll leave a mark. I sigh and press my palm against the door.

"Come on Ginny, let me in. At least then you can beat me properly." She yells a 'no' and something breaks on the other side of the door. What the fuck is she doing? Throwing a temper tantrum obviously. How old is she, three? There's another thump against the door, one that causes me to snap my head back at the loud sound. "Don't make me come in there Ginerva," I state, trying to make my voice sound like dads. I think I did a good job. Yup.

The door flings open and Ginny stands there, her mascara running down her cheeks, a soft "dad" falling from her lips. When she sees it's just me, her shoulders sink and a new round of sobs burst through her lips. Fuck. "Oh Gin, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry, I really have not tact." She nods but doesn't resist when I pull her into a hug. I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have tried to imitate him. It was bad enough that out of the lot of us, I ended up looking most like him. I had to try and sound like him to. Then again, in the past when he was still around, I used to do it all the time when she locked herself up in her room.

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up and gorgeous. I'm sure your soon to be husband wants you sitting next to him at dinner." She nods and allows me to guide her into the room. After a few minuets of face washing, primping and composing, Ginny sits down and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I look over at her and give her a small smile.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I picked the worst time to come out of the closet – literally." She gave a small laugh and smiled. I couldn't help but get that sappy warm feeling you get – you know the one that comes after you realize someone you love is all grown up. I hear parents feel it all the time. "Come on, I should get you back out there before Malfoy decides to come in here and make it so I never come out of the closet again." She nods and stands, checking herself in a full length mirror. She looks beautiful. No wonder Malfoy's smitten with her. I can't help but feel a bit of pride at the site of my sister. "Now Gin, I need to say this before I forget." She turns and looks at me. "Malfoy- if he ever tries to force himself on you-"

"Ron stop, just don't go there. Besides, you know I can hex him right out of his paten leather shoes if I wanted to."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to protect your virtue and all that good stuff." Ginny giggles and hooks her arm through mine. She stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being my favorite big brother. I'm glad that I chose you to walk me down the isle." Ah dammit, there's that bloody sappy feeling again. My eyes begin to water, why, I'll never understand. Only women are supposed to do that, and small wimpy guys but I'm a tall and big and manly and stuff. Fuck it; I'm anything but manly because I obviously take it up the ass. Not that I'm saying if a guy takes it up the ass he's not manly or anything- oh shut it will you? Enjoy the moment! She smiles at me and I can only hug her before pulling away and wiping at my eyes.

"Just what I need, Gin. Another reason for the guys to believe I'm more of a pansy." She laughs but shakes her head and threads her arm through mine before we walk back out to the party where Malfoy is waiting, a worried look upon his face. Ginny smiles up at me before joining Malfoy and walking back with him to the dinning room. Next thing I know, there is one hand on both of my shoulders.

"She's all grown up, isn't she Gred?" Oh great, the twins. Maybe I should use my dad impression on them.

"Yup, she is Feorge. I think I just might cry!" He pauses and looks at me. "Oh wait, widdle Ronniekins has done it for us!" I pull back between them and shove them away, both of them laughing jovially as they stumble forward.

The dinner is anything but easy. Everyone is tense, shooting glances at Harry and I, wondering if at any second I would have him sprawled out on the table spread eagle, fucking him into oblivion. While the thought does seem entertaining at the moment, the blush that has covered Harry's cheeks and turned my ears red has kept me from doing anything drastic. I sigh, keep my head down and eat my chicken without so much as a squeak. The twins crack gay jokes, laughing loudly as Bill gulps down his wine and Charlie tries hard to hold back the laugh that's begging to burst from his lips.

Mum sits at the table next to us and glares, not at Fred and George who're causing the entire party to glance at our table and stare at us like we're a pack of dodo birds, at me, making sure I know who is at fault for everything. If I could disappear, I would.

Finally, someone announces that dinner is over. Thanks for coming and good night. I smile nod, give my mum a quick hug and grab Harry. "We haven't said bye to Remus and Sirius!" he states.

"Can't wait to get home, 'eh Ronnie?" Fred calls with an evil grin. George nods, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on his waist and thrusting his hips forwards and backwards. I growl, glare at the twins and wrap my arms around Harry, pulling him close to me. With a crack, I apparate us back to the flat.

Harry stands and stares at me as I flop back onto the couch, tugging at my tie and undoing my belt. "I wanted to say good-bye to everyone," he states with a glare. I roll my eyes.

"Didn't know you could put up with everyone staring at us like that." He shrugs, a cocky smile replacing the small frown on his lips.

"I'm used to it. You're going to have to get used to it too. After all, you're the boy-who-lived-and-defeated-the-dark-lord's lover. They'll be staring at you all the time now. Asking you questions, trying to get into your pants." I frown and cock an eyebrow up.

"Whaddya mean?"

He smiles, his eyes darkening as he pushes me back onto the couch and straddles my waist, grinding himself against me. I swallow the spit in my mouth, my adam's apple bobbing up and down. "There was a photographer there tonight, covering the biggest wedding on the wizarding century. They got pictures of us coming out of the closet," he stated, pulling my shirt of my pants and ripping it open, buttons flying across the room.

"Fuck, Harry. Now you're all bold and seductive," I gasp, throwing my head back. The guy has some stamina, that's for sure. I'm not sure how I'll keep up. He smiles, grasping my head in his hands as he kisses my lips, rocking back and forth against me.

As I lose myself in his taste, I realize I'll manage somehow.

**Fin.**

**(An Extra Will Be Added Later On- Dru) **


End file.
